


Huntik: Seekers and Lovers

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Blood spiral are dicks, Blow Jobs, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sophie did not, True Love, Zhalia saw it coming, full blown sex fun, sorry/not sorry, there will be eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts off immediately after Season one. Where Lok regrets what he said to Dante at the Professors hideout, and realizes he has feelings for him. Now he has to figure out how to handle these feelings and become the Champion of Dionysius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off very slow with a bit of fluff. I would like to let it speed up soon and maybe throw in a little bit of smut between the two. We shall see.

Monday morning after summer vacation had to be the worst. There he sat, books in front of him, professor blabbing on about some boring projects that they would work on over the semester, Sophie, sitting next to him, taking notes, yet he couldn’t wrap his mind around any of it. He was still caught up in the events from the weekend, the two very different sets of words he said to his mentor.

Lok hadn’t meant to get so angry with Dante, he knew deep down that he was only doing what he thought was right. And even though he was tricked, he still came through and helped Lok out with defeating the Professor. Yet, he still told Dante how much he trusted him and how he looked up to him, like he looked up to Metz, an when he should have been there for his mentor when he needed him most, he turned on him and cursed him for being a fool.

Sure he had thanked Dante afterword, and kept in good spirits on the flight home, but he couldn’t lie to himself alone in his room. Where he would have usually allowed Cherit in to sleep on his nightstand, yet he shut him out too. Lok spent hours tossing and turning before he could finally fall asleep, but that was the worst part of all. While he was a sleep he had a dream that would make him feel even guiltier about his actions toward Dante.

He was in a cavern alone, no Titans, no Seekers, and no light. All he knew was that somewhere to his right he could hear water dripping. He walked toward the sound with blind faith and stepped into a blue-lit room with a small trickle of water falling from the ceiling. Underneath of the water was a man with his back toward Lok. He could tell from the light that the (nude!) man had a muscular back and tan skin, and for once in his life all Lok wanted was to wrap his arms around this man and hope that the action was returned, so that he could feel safe in his strong embrace. Lok took a hesitant step towards the man, his foot making a splash sound that felt to load in the silent room. Lok froze as the man turned around and was blinded by a bright blue light. 

Then he was in stone room of some sort, watching, as his body lay battered in a pile of ruble, unconscious. He seemed to float closer to his own body noticing the feint rise in his chest knowing that this version of him was going to be in pain tomorrow. Just then he heard running coming towards the room as Dante rushed in, not stopping until he was where Lok lay, picking him up in his arms and holding him close. Dante took of his Jacket, draping over his body and he picked him up and walked away. Lok knew there was a horrible battle, because he could see rips in the back of Dante’s sweater, allowing him to see the chiseled back. The same back that was covered in water and bathed in Blue……

Then he was in another room, this time conscious and running towards a different pile of rubble where Dante laid breathing ragged as he tried to get his breath back from being thrown into the wall. He mimicked Dante’s actions from the last dream, stopping to cradle him in his arms, brushing debris off of his sweater, but Dante’s hand reached up and touched his arm causing him to stop. He noticed that this version of him paused before quickly pulling Dante in to a tight embrace, burying his head into Dante’s neck with a silent sob. “It’s ok Lok, I’m fine” he heard Dante say. Then his voice spoke up, “Dante, I was so worried when I didn’t see ….” Dante cut him off pulling him in for a kiss. It was there that Lok bolted up with a jolt, just as his alarm started to sound. 

 

How was he supposed to pay attention in Math when he just realized that he had feeling for the man who taught him almost everything about being a Seeker? It was hard enough before he figured out that he was in love.

 

Lok went through school all day like that. Regretting his actions, and confused about his feelings, and knowing that Sophie could tell that there was something up with him. As they walked back to the house she asked him what was going on.

“Lok, you’ve been acting weird all day. I know it’s the first day of classes but this isn’t like you. What’s going on?”

“Sophie, I…. I don’t know what to say. We saved the world this weekend, yet here we are back in our last year of school. It just doesn’t feel right. “ Lok covered quickly. He wasn’t telling the complete truth, but it wasn’t a lie either.

“Are you sure that’s all? This seems more then just wanting to be out in the field.”

“I….. I don…… I feel bad about the things I said to Dante.” He blurted out. “I told him how I looked up to him the way he looked at Metz, and then I blame him for doing what would only help his mentor. I know I would have done the same thing for him, yet I yelled and cursed at him.” Lok sobbed out as he crumpled to his knees. Sophie coming up behind him to comfort him. 

“I know your upset with yourself for what you said, but think about how Dante feels. He shut down completely after he realized his mistake. He not only let down Metz but also you. That tore him up on the inside till he came to terms with himself. Like he said as we beat the professor, he may not be able to take back what he had done, but he sure as hell was trying, and I think he will continue you to try. You say you look up to him as a mentor, don’t you see that he realizes that and respects you as his charge?”

“I know, but I… I just….. I still can’t forgive myself for that.” Lok sobbed running off towards the shore. Sophie went to run after him when Cherit spoke up.

“Let the boy have some time. He deserves to come to terms with this on his own, like Dante did for his mistakes.” The small Titan spoke.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Lok continued to run until he hit the sand and his feet gave way, throwing him fast first into the ground. He got up and brushed him self off and looked around. HE didn’t mean to blow off Sophie like that or run away, but he got so flustered about his feelings he didn’t know how to handle them. He walked towards the water, wiping away the trails of tears that flowed down his face as he ran. He got to the waters edge and looked out to the horizon wondering if he could every make it right to Dante.

He continued to walk along the water line until he saw a seaside cavern. Since he had nowhere else to be, and wasn’t ready to make it back to the house yet he decided to cheek out the cavern. He wasn’t sure why, but as he got close to the entrance of the cavern, he started to feel strange, almost stronger, but also not like he was missing something? As he entered the cave he realized that it wasn’t just a normal cave, but one filled with magic. That would explain why he felt stronger, it was obviously meant for good seekers, but why did he feel like he was missing something?

Lok continued to walk into the blue-lit cave when he came to a large room filled with the blue magic crystals. In the center on a stone pillar laid an amulet. He walked up to the pillar and felt the feeling of strength grow stronger, and he knew, some how, that this amulet was the thing that he was missing. Lok held his hand out and the amulet started to glow with a purple light. “Nysius,” Lok spoke as the light got brighter and a titan began to emerge form the Amulet.

The Titan seamed to be made of green vines with a purple light emanating from the inside. She almost looked like a living tree, covered in green growth and little purple orbs, like grapes. She had in her had a staff, a Thyrsus, topped with a grape cluster and surrounded in vines. She took a step towards Lok and raised her Thyrsus so that it would touch him on the shoulder. Once in landed there a bright light emerged and Lok was knocked to the ground, only to be picked up by the Titan.

“I am sorry about my lord, but it was the only way for you to understand me.” The Titan spoke aloud to Lok, who stared at her dumbfounded. Cherit was the only Titan that he knew of who could speak. Before he could ask, Nysius began to speak again, “You must have many questions my lord, please let me answers some of them. I can talk to you, because you were chosen by Lord Dionysius to be his next champion and heir of his Titans. Once you obtain them it will be your job to use them to protect the world from evil titans and seekers.”

“But I already do that, we just beat the professor and the Organization, are you saying that there are other evils out there?” Lok interrupted.

“Yes my lord, which is why you were chosen. You proved yourself to be a capable seeker and that is why we believe you will be able to bond with Dionysius’ Titans and use them for good.”

“Okay then, how many Titans are there? I assume you are one of them?”

“You are correct, I am one of them. After me there is Leo Pard, Chimera, Triffid, Meta-Manticore, Chiron the Centaur and Villbeast. With each Titan you will gain the knowledge of a new power of the Champion.” Nysius spoke when they heard shouts from out side.

“Touchram!” followed by a green light aimed at Nysius.

“No! Armorbrand!” Lok shouted, protecting the Titan and him self. He prepared himself to fight who ever it was that was coming into the cave when he saw the auburn hair and tan trench coat. “Dante? Why did you just attack us?”

“I thought you were under attack by this Titan? I guess I was wrong.” Dante said lowering his head.

“ What are you doing here anyway Dante? I came here alone, I didn’t know you were out this way as well?”

“I wasn’t. Sophie came back and told me how you ran off. I came out here to see if I could help you at all. She told me it was about what you said at the Professors. I was hoping that I could come out here and let you know that you don’t need to worry about it. But now I see you found another Titan out here?” Dante pointed out, changing the subject. 

“Yea, Nysius, here was just in this cave. She apparently is one of the Titans of Dionysius, and says that I am his next Champions. That we need to find his other 6 Titans so I can learn the powers of Dionysius to help the Huntik foundation.”

“You’re telling me she said this to you?” Dante asked. “I thought Cherit was the only talking Titan?” he pondered.

“My lord, you do know that you are the only one who can hear me right now. If you would want me to, I can permit this human to understand me as well?”

“Yes Nysius, that would probably be for the best.” Lok said before she touched Dante with the Thyrsus. The bright light appeared again, knocking Dante onto the ground. 

“Now you may also hear me.” Nysius spoke as she helped the surprised Dante up from the ground. Then she shocked them both as she knelt in front of Dante and said, “it is an honor to meet and protect my lord’s mate.”


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nysius says she felt the two's love for each other. Lok gets a surprise as Dante admits his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in love with this story so hopefully updates will continue regularly. Let me know what you think!

“WHHAHAH? What do you mean mate?” Lok asked distraught.

“I’m sorry my lord, is he not your mate? I felt great feelings of love towards him from you, and vise versa.” Nysius said with a bow. Lok panicked and returned her to the amulet. “Dante, I’m not.. uh, I uh… not sure what, uh, she was….”

“Its ok, Lok, I uh, guess we, umm, both have, uhh some explaining to do.” Dante said rubbing the back of his neck and sitting on a near rock.

“What do you mean Dante?”

“Well,” Dante said with a defeated sigh, “She wasn’t wrong about the feelings from my side.” He blurted out. I’ve been keeping them quite because, well at first you were underage, but once you turned eighteen it still felt wrong. Plus, it seemed you were starting to develop feelings for Sophie, so I let it drop.” He said, eyes downcast. “I understand if you don’t want to continue to work together now that you know this,” Dante spoke, voice breaking up. Lok just stood there dumbfounded, not believing what he was hearing. 

“Dante, no.” Lok said coming over to comfort the older seeker, and wrapped his arms around him. “I didn’t realize it until last night, but now I know I’ve loved you for a while.” He said nuzzling into the mans neck, wrapping his arms around him. “That’s why I’ve been so upset about what I said.” Lok sobbed. With that Dante grabbed the blondes face so he could look into his eyes. “I never meant to hurt you Dante. I love,” Lok said before Dante interrupted him by leaning in to kiss the blonde on the lips. Soon their arms were tightly wrapped around each other, just holding the other close, making sure that this was real.

“I love you to Lok” Dante whispered into the younger boys neck. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful man felt this way about him. How did he get so lucky?

Eventually they pulled away from each other. “So I guess we have a mission then?” Dante asked Lok, referring back to the Dionysius mission. 

“I guess we do.” Lok said with a smile as the older man intertwined their fingers. “I guess we need some help. Nymph queen Nysius!” Lok spoke holding up her amulet with his other hand. It shown with a bright purple light as Nysius came out of the amulet.

“My lord, Sir Dante,” She said with a bow. “How may I help you?”

“Nysius, we know we need to find the other amulets, but we don’t know where to start. Would you happen to know any of their locations, or how we may start to search for them?”

“Sadly I only know of the location of one of my fellow Titans. Let me show you.” She said as she held her hand out to the pedestal her amulet was on. It start to shine as it became magic crystal as well as the rest of the cave. As it turned, a small scroll appeared, with a golden wax seal. It started to float towards Lok, who held his hand out to grip it. As soon as his hand touched the scroll the gold wax liquefied and wrapped itself around his left wrist. With a yelp, Lok shook his wrist to get it off, but it had already started to sink into his skin, creating a golden band of ink in his flesh about a half-inch thick. Lok stopped shaking and looked up at Nysius. “That is the start of the symbol of Dionysius’ champion. With it you shall be able to use the powers of the champion. My part is the power overgrow. I suggest you use it on that pedestal; it shall help you locate Leo Pard.”

“Ok then. Overgrow!” Lok shouted as a bright green light shoot out of his hand hitting the rock. All of the sudden Green vines started growing at an extreme speed upward toward the ceiling forming a small map of Greece with a singular purple flower. “Where is that spot?” Lok asked.

“That looks like Athens, Greece.” Dante said, still holding the blondes hand. Lok looked down and saw their fingers and smiled. He couldn’t believe how happy this one man could make him the happiest. He called Nysius back, and pulled Dante into a heated kiss, causing the older man to smile. “I guess we should get back to the girls, and get packing, huh?” Lok just laughed and pulled the brunet out of the cave with him.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The two boys made it to the house before sun down only to be met by an empty house. The found a small note on the table by the door left by Sophie.

Thought we’d give you two some time to work things out. We shall be staying at my town house tonight. --- Sophie 

“I guess the girls thought we’d need some space.” Dante laughed. “I’ll send Soulwing over with a note to let the girls know that we’re leaving in the morning for Athens, then we can start planning our mission.” He said with a quick peck on the lips before moving to go write his note and summon Soulwing. Lok watched the man move with a smile before going to his own room to get his stuff together. 

He figured that this wouldn’t be that long of a trip, so he only packed a few days worth of clothes. Before he could put his dad’s Holotome in his bag he decided to scan Nysius. 

“Nysius. Type, Krono-Titan Sorcerer. Attack 5. Defense 4. Size Medium. Special Ability Overgrowth and Dark Seed.” The small machine said.

“She’s a strong one, I’m glad you have her by your side.” Dante said from the doorway, causing Lok to jump. The Brunet laughed, seeing how he scared the younger man.

“Why did you have to sneak up on me like that!?” Lok blushed as Dante came over to wrap his arms around him. “And why do you say that?” He asked Blushing even deeper.

“Because I know that if for some reason I can’t be there, that she’ll protect you. I know that sounds sappy, but Lok, you must understand that, even as your teacher I worried about you. Not because I didn’t think you could handle yourself, but because I didn’t want to see you hurt. Now that we have this,” Dante said holding Lok’s hand to his lips, “I couldn’t even imagine the thought of it.” The brunet kissed him deep before pulling back with a smirk. “And of course I snuck up on you because you always look adorable when you get flustered,” he said giving the younger man a quick poke to the sides, causing him to laugh. Lok continued to squirm and giggled, “stop.” As soon as the words left his mouth a bright green light left his side and Nysius appeared Thyrsus ready to strike.

“Whoa! Nysius, what are you doing?” Lok asked quickly stepping in front of Dante to defend him.

“I sensed your distress and felt that you were in danger. Is sir Dante hurting you?” She asked him.

Lok laughed at this, “No, Nysius, Dante would never hurt me. He tickled me which made me squirm, I’m sorry if we alarmed you Nysius.”

“Nysius, please know that I am grateful for your protectiveness over Lok, as his mentor I felt the same way. Now I am happy that I need not worry about him as much with you around.”

“It is my honor, Sir Dante, as the protector of the champion. I shall protect him for as long as he lives. I shall return now, but will take caution next time that you are with Sir Dante, my Lord.” She said bowing before she returned to her amulet. 

Once they were alone, Dante smirked at the blonde, pulling him into another kiss. They stayed like that for a while; enjoying each others embrace, before pulling a part. “I guess we should be getting to sleep since we have a big day tomorrow.”

Lok started to shy away, but the older man stopped him. “Would you want to, possibly, stay with me tonight.” Dante said sheepishly. Lok just smiled and nodded his head yes. “Well, why don’t we go to my room then. I at least have a full size, instead of a twin bed.” He said smiling back, still amazed at how this young man had grown so quickly in front of his eyes, how he fell in love with him during that time, and how he could love him back, even after the mistakes he had made.

Lok followed Dante into his room, still holding onto his hand. He was fine until they got to the bed where he just stood there awkwardly. The older seeker saw this and pulled him into another quick kiss to calm him.

“I know this is probably weird for you, hell it’s weird for me too. You will be the first person I’ve ever shared a bed with.” Dante admitted rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, blushing slightly.

Lok mirrored that blush and asked, “You mean with a male?” He really didn’t want to know about Dante’s past lovers, of which he assumed were many. I mean he was a really good-looking guy. But Dante just shook his head, blushing deeper. 

“No Lok, at all.” He said downcast. “I don’t, I mean, I never found anyone who I wanted to be with intimately. To me, the idea of having someone in my bed, should involve deep feelings for each other. I only wanted to pull someone I really loved into my arms as they fell asleep.” He said blushing the deepest shade of red. Lok took pity at this point, knowing how special this was, and sat down on the bed, pulling Dante next to him. 

“I couldn’t imagine a better person to fall asleep next to,” He said laying his head on his shoulder. “I know I’ll always be safe with you Dante. I love you.” Before he knew what was happening, the brunet wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, too.” Dante spoke into the younger boys hair, pulling him closer. He laid another kiss on his forehead before getting up and stepping into the bathroom. Lok smiled in the other mans direction before getting up and lying on the other side of the bed, putting his hands behind his head. He couldn’t believe that, in a span of less than 24 hours, he had: discovered feelings for Dante, expressed those feelings, only to have them returned, found a new Titan and a new mission to find six more, had his first, second and many other kisses, and is now getting ready to spend the first night of many, curled up next to the man who he loved. He was so distracted that he didn’t see Dante come out of the bathroom, so he couldn’t help the immense heat that rose to his cheeks when he looked up to seen nothing but tanned, muscular skin, covered in nothing but a pair of Boxer-briefs. The heat got even hotter when he realized that he was slightly drooling at the sight. Dante laughed as he watched the young man.

“Are you going to sleep in your clothes?” he laughed as he got under the covers on the other side. 

“I, uh, was just thinking I guess,” Lok stuttered as he got up and removed his shirt. He had never been in front of the other man with out a shirt, so stripping down to nothing but underwear was really embarrassing, but he didn’t want to look like a total dweeb. He slid in next to the older man under the covers, who pulled him closer, still laughing. Lok ended up on his side, nestled under his arm with his head on Dante’s chest, Ear over his heart. 

“I didn’t know I was something to drool over.” He laughed into the blonde’s ear, who blushed even deeper. He continued to laugh before admitting, “If it helps, you look pretty drool worthy yourself, especially blushing like that.” He continued to laugh, blushing himself. That caused Lok to laugh too, despite his embarrassment. It felt nice to know that Dante found him attractive.

Soon the laughing turned into silence as the older man’s breath evened out and turned into a soft snore. Lok just smiled as he whispered, “I love you” into his mentor, and now, lovers embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Girls walk in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short story

Lok woke up alone. That was the first detail he was aware of, second was that it was 6 in the morning. The blonde boys heart sunk as he realized it was all a dream. I mean of all things his imagination could have thought up that was the cruelest! Then he started to look around the room, he wasn’t in his own, this room was…? THIS WAS DANTE’S ROOM! Then why was he alone? Had Dante decided he didn’t actually want him? Lok started to get teary eyed as his breath started coming in small sobs when he heard noises downstairs. 

He got up and pulled on his clothes from last night before making his way down the steps to investigate. He was still upset about Dante, but knew that no one would be here at 6, so he had to protect this space. HE continued to creep down the hallway when he smelt bacon coming from the kitchen. Confused he peeked around the corner to see Dante in a robe at the stove.

“Dante?”

The brunet turned around with a smile on his face as he continued to cook the bacon in his pan. Lok walked up to the island in the middle of the kitchen looking at the pancake batter and carton of eggs confused. The older seeker laughed as he pulled the bacon out of the pan and stepped up to the younger one and wrapped his arms around him giving him a soft peck. 

“I know I don’t always make breakfast, but I got up at 4 and couldn’t go back to sleep. I thought it’d be fun to try and surprise you with breakfast in bed,” he said with a slight blush. “I guess the in bed part wont happen, but at least you’ll still get food.” He laughed as the younger boy looked down, upset for not trusting in the older seeker. This didn’t escape unnoticed. “What’s wrong Lok?”

“I woke up alone, I guess I got worried that you had changed your mind about us.” Lok said ashamed. 

“Oh, Lok, I’m so sorry that I worried you.” Dante said pulling him in closer. “Lok, I never want you to feel like I don’t want you, I love you, I promise. If I’m ever not there, its because I got up, not because I changed my mind.” Lok felt better knowing that Dante cared this much. He was really afraid that Dante would be upset with knowing that he doubted him.

“I love you, too, Dante.” Lok smiled as he kissed the brunet, who smiled back.

“Now lets eat.” They sat down with their plates pilled high with the food Dante had made. The laughed and joked around while finishing off their breakfasts. Soon they found themselves in front of the TV waiting for the girls and Cherit to get there. They sat there curled up next to each other for a hour or so before they both fell asleep again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

It wasn’t to long before the door to Dante’s house was opened, as the girls and Cherit walked in. They walked into the kitchen to see the leftovers of breakfast.

“Well I guess the boys made up,” Zhalia said taking a bite of an extra piece of bacon. “Sure make some mean bacon.”

“I’m as glad as any that they’re on the same page now, but, where are they?” Sophie asked looking around. 

“I could be wrong, but I think I hear noise coming form the tv room.” Cherit said, flying ahead.

“Dante? Lok? Where are yo… WHAT?” Sophie said shocked as she walked into the sight of the two men snuggled up together, asleep.

“Ha, I guess they more then made up.” Zhalia laughed as Sophie continued to sputter in disbelief at the sight. Cherit flew up to them and shook them both awake. Both boy shot up in defense until they saw the girls, before they had time to become embarrassed at their situation, Lok’s hip bag started to glow as Nysius came out to defend her champion.

“I sensed your distress.” She said, as she got ready to strike.

“No, Nysius. They are friends, we were just surprised to their arrival.” He explained. 

“I’m still confused to what we walked in on, but could someone please tell me where this self summoning Titan came from?” Sophie asked spooked. Taking a step away from Titan. Nysius takes a look over at Lok who nods. She taps Zhalia and Sophie with he Thyrsus, which emits the familiar bright light on each one. “What was that?”

“That madam Sophie, was allowance of our communication.” Nysius bowed. “ I am Nysius, protector of the Champion of Dionysius. It was I who showed my lord the power to access the map.”

“And the reason we know that our next mission is in Athens.” Dante continued. “And since you all are here we should get going. The sooner we find this Titan, the sooner we can find the rest.”

“The rest?”

“ Yes, Sophie. There are seven Titans all together. I have to find all of them to help to obtain the rest of the Champion spells. Once that’s done, we’ll have the upper hand on the Organization.” Lok said, showing her the Gold band on his wrist

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Zhalia asked as she slung her bag over back. The rest of the team followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, there it is


	4. Scuffle in Athens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds the next Titan, with a little upsetting surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my friends. Since I've gotten two comments I decided to rush this one along while I deal with finals just for you guys!

The group made their way to the airport. They all walked up, showing their ID’s before making their way to their terminal. They all sat down in the same general area that they usually do, except Sophie; she sat further way, earphones in.

“What’s up with her?” Lok asked out loud.

“Why don’t you go talk with her, lad?” Cherit chimed in. Lok got up and walked towards his teammate. He plopped down in the seat next to her causing her to look up at him. HE offered her a small smile.

“Are you okay?” He asked as she took off her earphones. “You seem really distant all of the sudden.”

“I guess I’m just kind of confused and shocked at everything going on. Its not every day we get a mission from a Titan, especially one that can talk to us.” She said uneasy. They sat there for a second before she spoke up again. “And well, I guess, I got a little upset when I saw you and Dante on the couch this morning.” She admitted. Lok looked down, he could understand that. He knew the girl had feelings for Dante in the beginning, and then it seemed like they traveled over to him as their summer went buy, and he even encouraged the behavior himself, at the time thinking the same thing.

“Sophie, I’m sorry.” He admitted rubbing the back of his neck. “I should have told you yesterday the full truth when you asked me what was wrong.” She looked up at him confused. “I wasn’t lying when I told you I was upset about what I said to Dante, that was all true, but what I left out was how it made me realize that I had feelings for him. Feelings that I have had for a while now but didn’t know how to express or even acknowledge.” 

“What about me?” She asked. “I know I felt something for you, and it seemed that you did too.” She said getting upset.

“I know, that’s why I feel like I should have told you, but I couldn’t even wrap around the idea myself, so I had no idea how to tell you.” The blonde said making himself upset again. He was surprised when he felt her arms around him. 

“Lok?” She said getting his attention. “Are you happy? I mean, with being with Dante?” The boy looked up at her surprised but shook his head yes. “Then that’s what matters. I’m not going to lie and say that I’m not a little bit hurt, but I’ll get over it. You’re still my friend and my teammate.” She said with a small smile. He could see the pain behind her eyes, but knew she was right, and was thankful she was taking this so well. “Hey, why don’t we go over with the others? We still need to figure out what we’re going to do when we land, and I’d personally like to know the whole story about this champion stuff.” She smiled again pulling him up after her. The two walked over to where Zhalia was sitting. Sophie sat down next to her while Lok sat in a chair across from them. Dante was standing by a window when the two returned and chose that moment to come sit down next to Lok. Sophie watched as Dante put his arm behind the younger boy, and smiled at the looks the two shared. She had to admit that they were cute together.

“So know that we’ve calmed down a bit, do we want to talk about all of this?” Sophie asked. Lok spoke up telling the girls about how after he ran off to the beech that he spent some time walking down the water line when he saw the cave. He told them about Nysius and how she told him he was the Champion of Dionysius, which meant he was in charge of defeating evil, and how during their conversation Lok realized that someone followed him in and was attacking them. He explained how he stopped the attack to realize it was Dante, who then started talking with Nysius about this new mission. Then they both blushed when he told them how she referred to Dante as his mate and how they came to terms with it. Then of course how they found out about Athens.

“My theory is that the Amulet is probably some where near the ancient Amphitheatre where the held the Theatre Dionysian, since that was started by Dionysius himself. There is a temple in his honor not to far from there. I figure we start at the temple and work our way out form there.” Dante spoke up after Lok finished telling them about last night. “I don’t imagine us having to much trouble since the Organization is regrouping not that the professor is gone, but we may still have some problems with traps.”

“What about Rassimov,” Zhalia asked. “We don’t know where he is. What if he finds out about them and tries to step in.”

“He wont be able to.” Lok spoke up, making everyone turn to look at him. They all gasped when they saw the purple glow coming form is eyes. “Each amulet is protected by a powerful magic that only allows the Champion and those loyal to him.” He said before shaking his head, the glow fading away. “I don’t know how she did that but Nysius is right. When I found the cave that her amulet was in, the first thing I noticed was the walls were covered in magic crystals, and I felt incredibly power just by walking into the cave. There has to be a really strong protection spell around each amulet.”

“That would make since. We didn’t even know about these amulets until you found one so they have to be protected form the outside world.” Dante said. Lok smiled at his mentor. They sat there for a while before they heard a cough from one of the girls. “Yes?”

“Are you going to keep ogling your new boyfriend or are we going to get something to eat before boarding the plane? Zhalia said looking impatient, yet amused.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind getting something to eat.” Lok blushed. HE knew he and Dante were together now, but the idea of boyfriends still felt strange and foreign to him. The team got up walking towards the coffee shop near their gate to get something quick. The girls not wasting any time at all while the two boys walking slower, behind them. “Dante,” Lok asked, getting the older mans attention, “Now that we’re together, how is this going to change us working together?”

“I don’t know Lok. I can’t imagine it will change too much. It’s going to take the others some time to get used to, and we’ll be staying together more often, but other then that I don’t see what’ll change. I’ll still be teaching you more about being a seeker and helping you train, the only difference now is that it wont be weird for me to kiss you after we train.” The older man said with a smile. Lok smiled back at his boyfriend, still shocked at how easy it was being with him. The two held hands as they got to the counter and ordered their food before returning to the gate to eat with the others. Soon they were all called to board the plane. Zhalia and Sophie ended up taking the seats on the left side while Dante sat with Lok on the right. It wasn’t supposed to be a long flight, but they had to make a stop in Rome before heading to Athens, which allowed them enough time for a nap. 

Zhalia and Sophie laughed as they took photos of the two lovebirds curled up, asleep together. It was strange at how quickly they got used to their leader and youngest seeker being together, but they couldn’t help how cute they were together. Not to mention that this might make some good blackmail some day. They sat there for a while before falling asleep themselves.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The team was shaken awake as their plane landed down in Rome. They had a lay over of two hours so they decided to take that chance to stretch and do a little shopping in the airport. The girls and Cherit went one direction while the boys went another. They walked together by all the shops, not really taking interest in the little things the shops were selling when some one called over to them. They walked towards a t-shirt stand where a vendor stood, calling them over. 

“Well you two look adorable together!” The sales lady said, way to enthusiastic about her job. “Why don’t we get you guys fitted for some matching shirts?” She asked pointing to the couple’s line. They had the stereo typical He’s mine, I’m His. I love my crazy boyfriend. His one, His only, Etc. “How about a Together since shirt? We can leave it at year, or we can go a step further and even do month and day if you’d like?” She continued.

“I’m sorry miss, but I don’t need a t-shirt to remind me how long it took me to get the courage to be with this amazing young man, but I appreciate you trying.” Dante said before tuning around and starting towards the other direction. The saleslady sat there stunned in amazement of that statement. Lok couldn’t help felling astonished at what he had heard.

“Did you mean what you said back there?” Dante stopped, and blushed at his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” He said rubbing his neck, “I noticed feelings for you shortly after we meet. But as you know, I kept quite.” He continued to blush. Lok pulled him in into a kiss. 

“I love you, Dante.” Lok said amazed at everything that had happened. “As cheesy as those shirts are. I am yours.” He said causing Dante to smile. They continued walking until it was time to head back to the gate and reboard the plane.

* * * * * * * * * * * *   
The Team landed in Athens and immediately headed to the ancient temple of Dionysius. They searched through piles of ruble but soon realized that the entire temple was just that, ruble. They all sat confused as to what they should do next when Lok remembered how they knew to come here in the first place.

“Has anyone seen anything that might resemble a map in the temple?” He asked. At first they looked confused but Dante remembered seeing some odd shapes on one wall. “Lets see if this works, Overgrowth!” Lok said, shooting the green light at the wall. Soon the wall reformed showing a secret room located under the main floor. “Nymph queen Nysius!”

“My Lord.” She bowed, appearing out of the amulet. 

“I think your thyrsus is the key to open up the chamber, would you mind?” Lok asked gesturing to the circular hole in the floor. She walked over and sat her staff into the hole, opening a small stair way covered in the same Blue crystals as last time. Just as Lok went to step down an expulsion went off out side. “What was that?”

“Rassimov is back!” Cherit shouted as he flew in to the room.

“My Lord, You and sir Dante are the only two who can go down into the cavern. Let us handle this, until you return with Leo Pard.” She said before running out of the temple followed by the girls.

“Help them out Caliban! Soulwing!” Dante said before following Lok down the stairs. They continued down the stairs, leaving the sounds of the battle behind them. Soon they stood in the middle of the secret room. 

It was covered in tapestries depicting different legends. On one wall a chimera battled a horde of centaurs. On another, a Nymph tended to a young Dionysus feeding him grapes. It seemed like the entire room was covered, but in the center was a pedestal with small grooves carved out on the sides in an odd pattern. Lok walked up to the rock and felt one of the grooves then got an idea. 

“Overgrowth!” The green light soaked into the rock as vines grew up the groves before stopping at the top, revealing a secret door that opened to reveal two rings. One with a purple gem held by two gold paws, another simpler gold band with a vine pattern engraved on its surface with a smaller purple gem. “Why are there two rings?” Lok asked reaching in to pick them up, but at soon as his hand was over top of them the pawed ring floated up and slid itself on his hand, while the other went over to Dante’s hand. They both looked at each other in shook, before shaking it off and running back up the stairs to join the fight. They get out side to see the girls in a fight with Rassimov’s men. Both men instantly went into battle. “Leo Pard!” Lok shouted, as a large leopard appeared covered in bronze armor out of. The big cat attacked the nearest men, sending three flying and then pouncing on a Redcap, sending it back to its seeker.

“Leopard Princess Lea!” Dante said as his ring began to glow. Soon a smaller leopard appeared in front of him. “Help Leo Pard!” He said as the cat ran off helping the larger on battle another of the organizations Titans.

“My Lord, if you use your new spell we can defeat these men.” Nysius said as she ran past him to battle Rassimov.

Lok wasn’t entirely sure what the new spell would do but he knew that, if he could figure it out, the spell would do what Nysius said. He looked over to where Dante was fighting next to Caliban, he watched at how powerful his boyfriend was when he saw a suit sneak up behind him and strike him from behind. “NO!” He shouted as he ran towards Dante. “Leopard Guard!” He yelled, flinging a golden light towards the suit. The light split into five leopards all snarling as they chased after the suit leaving only Rassimov. 

“You may have won this time, but we will not lose again.” He said as he took off, fleeing. The five leopards snarled in his direction before dissipating while the team regrouped.

“What did they even want?” Lok asked. “There’s no way he knows about the Champion Titans. None of us did.” Nysius came up to behind him, while Leo Pard lay down in front of him.

“He never mentioned the Titans, it seemed like some Suits spotted us in Rome and followed us here.” Zhalia said, not so sure of her self.

“What matters is that you found Leo Pard and his mate Lea.” Nysius said acknowledging the two leopards. “And you discovered, on your own, the Champion spell. All you have to do now is find the seal of the Leopard and we can find the next Titan.” She said before entering the Temple again to go into the cavern. The others followed down the stairs. 

“What is this place?” Sophie said in awh as she looked at the tapestries. 

“This was Dionysius’ personal chamber. Athena herself made him these Tapestries, depicting the mortal’s myths of his Titans. He always found them amusing.” She said reminiscing her times with a past Seeker.

The group walked around looking at the tapestries. Lok kept staring at the one involving the leopards lounging around Dionysius. He noticed that their heads were all poised to the left, as was the thyrsus that the god was holding. Lok looked to his left to see another tapestry, this one of just the god. It was the only one that didn’t fit the others. Lok walked over to it, causing the fabric to lift up slightly where he realized the stone was different. He picked up the edge of fabric to find a small hole in the wall. In side of the hole lay a small glass vial with a green wax-covered cork. Lok picked it up, and touched the wax. Soon, the wax melted at his touch, wrapping its self around his wrist. It sunk into his skin just like last time, wrapping its self around the gold band around the blonde’s wrist.

“Whoa, what caused that?” Sophie asked. 

“With every new seal Lord Lok finds, he gains a new symbol of the Champion, the symbols are what helps locate the location of the next Titan.” Nysius responded.

“Leopard Guard.” Lok said shocking everyone as the leopards appeared flinging themselves at the leopard tapestry. It began to glow a gold as the tapestry reviled the map of Greece, with a point over Sparta this time. “I think we know where our next mission is.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter!!!! if you're to ok with that, well I'm still gonna do it, but I'll pull it back for the rest of the fic.


	5. Honey Moon Suite Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sophie gets them a HoneyMoon Suite...... You can figure out what happens from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took we WAY longer then it usually does to write smut.... I think I enjoy this story being more fluffy I guess? Let me know what you guys think, and I'll go from that.

The team got to a small hotel out side of town. The trip to Sparta is a two hour train ride, but they had to wait two days before they could get on the train. The team decided to view the local attractions, but first they were going to rest up from todays mission. Sophie walked over to the counter to reserve their rooms. While she was gone Zhalia took Cherit out side, both going to make sure they didn’t have any foundation followers to ruin their night, leaving the boys alone. Lok stood there fiddling with the ring on his left ring finger.

“You okay Lok?” Dante asks pulling the younger blonde’s back against his chest. Lok placed his hand over Dante’s, watching the light gleam off both of their rings, Tiger’s Eye stones polished to perfection.

“I’m just thinking about the timing of all of this. I found Nysius on the day I was conflicted with my feelings for you. She calls you my mate, forcing us to confess our feelings, and then we go on another mission, confessing our love for each other, just to both get Titans, in rings to boot, and they only seem to fit on our ring fingers. I feel that this Champion thing is just a fast forward on the relationship I want to have with you, and I, I just can’t get over it, all.” He said, still in disbelief. Dante hooked his finger under his boyfriend’s chin, to meet his lips in a kiss.

“I love you, Lok. I have for a long time now, to me its fast forwarding all the things I wished would of happened sooner.” He said with a smile, as Lok kissed him again. They stood there for a second before jumping apart at a cough coming from behind them, causing the source to giggle.

“I put the two of you into one room, while Zhalia and I have our own.” Sophie said handing them an envelope with their key cards. “I think I’m going to give Zhalia hers, and hen go off to bed, I’ll see you two in the morning.” She said with a smirk before heading out side, confusing the two men. They looked at each other and chose to ignore it, moving toward the hallway that held the door to their room. They pushed the key card in and opened up the door, closing it behind them before stopping dead in their tracks. Sophie booked them the Honeymoon suite.

The room was a light blue, the king bed covered in a dark blue comforter. There was a couch and a love seat around a coffee table and TV stand and a two-person hot tub right out side of the bathroom, which just happened to contain a open shower with a ceiling shower head.

“How much did Sophie spend on this?” Lok said amazed. He went over to the tub, looking at the already filled tub, “I can’t say I’m upset about it. I know I can’t wait to try this tub out.” He said, causing Dante to laugh. He turned around to smile at his boyfriend but was shocked to see him pulling his shirt over his head, trench coat already laid aside. “What are you doing?” He said, voice squeaking a little at seeing the tan skin in front of him.

“You said you couldn’t wait right?” Dante asked as he paused at the zipper of his, only continuing when Lok made a move to remove his own clothes, Which some how all came off faster then Dante could pull down his pants. They stood there in their underwear as Dante took a step towards the tub, Lok, being closer, turned the heater on and started to step inside. “You’re going to get in with your underwear on?” Lok turned towards Dante, surprised to see him completely nude. His gaze instantly dropped, only to be picked back up at the sight of the older mans penis between his legs. Dante took the first step in, Lok taking advantage to the lack of eyes to drop his underwear and rush in behind him, scared of the older mans reaction to his boner at seeing him naked.

They sat next to each other in silence for a while, enjoying the heat on their bodies. Lok leant his head on Dante’s shoulder, still aware of his ever-present erection. Dante wrapped an arm around him as Lok looked up, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips melded together as their tongues explored the others mouth. Before Lok knew it, Dante had lifted him up, pulling him into his lap. The kiss stopped as Lok stiffened, realizing that his hard on was pressed between their stomachs. He wondered if he’d be thrown off in disgust or if Dante would get upset about his arousal, when Dante pulled him back out of his thoughts by rubbing circles into the small of his back.

“I know this is fast Lok, we can slow down if you want to.” He said causing Lok to realize that his boyfriend wasn’t disgusted; he took his hard on as a sign of acceptance and desire. He then realized that a larger hard on was pressed up against his ass. Lok took a chance and lent back into the kiss, grinding down on Dante’s hips, causing the older seeker to moan. “Oh, if you really want that I’m not going to be able to hold up much longer,” he breathed. Lok understood what he meant, standing up and holding a hand out to the other man.

“Well it’s a good thing the tub isn’t going anywhere.” He said as he grabbed a town and stepped out of the tub, towards the bed. Dante, not missing a beat followed close behind, only stopping at his back to grab a small zippered pouch. He sat the bag on the nightstand as he climbed on top of the blonde boy, sliding in between his legs. The two continued to make out for a while, rutting into each other the whole while before Dante reached up and pulled a small bottle out of the bag. “When’d you get a chance to buy lube?” Lok asked.

“I may be a virgin but that doesn’t mean I don’t know the company of my own hand.” The brunet smiled. “But I’ve also had a small safety kit, incase something ever happened while I was out, Never wanted to take any chances” Lok looked over at the now open bag to see a string of foil wrapped condoms in it as well. He just laughed as rose up to kiss him again. He didn’t hear the cap pop open or close, so he jumped at the feeling of cold slick fingers nudging at his hole. Soon Dante was teasing him, rubbing just around his opening before pushing the first digit into the blonde boy, causing him to moan, the feeling of having a finger inside of him was weird, but oddly pleasant. He kissed Dante harder, wrapping his arms around him and tangling his fingers into the brunet locks. He felt the finger, pump in side of him before being removed, only to be replaced by two fingers. The stretch was strange, but pleasurable, especially when Dante crooked his fingers, pressing into something inside of him.

Dante knew what he had just hit, so he continued to stroke the spot inside of his boyfriend, causing him to cry out in pleasure, moaning his name, sending spikes of electricity straight to his groin. He couldn’t hold out anymore. He reached towards the foil string, ripping a square off. As he raised it to his mouth to remove the condom Lok stopped him, making his heart drop. Lok didn’t want this like he thought he did.

“Wait,” Lok said sheepishly, noticing the sadness in the other mans eyes. “If we’re both virgins, we have nothing to spread right?” The other man nodded, confused. “Then why do we need that, its not like I’d get pregnant?” He said. Dante’s face lit up with understanding as he nodded his head and tossed the foil back towards the nightstand. Lok wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck as Dante lined himself up. With a soft moan, Dante breeched the rings of mussels, pausing so his mate could get accustomed to the intrusion. Lok couldn’t believe that he was having his first time with such an amazing man, he looked up into the hooded brown eyes, and realized that no matter how fast this went, he was meant to be with this man, forever and always. “I love yo.. OH SHIT, DANTE!” Lok yelped as Dante pushed the rest of the way in hitting his prostate.

Dante smirked at his boyfriend, loving that he could make him fall apart like this. With another thrust he bent down to kiss and bite at the blondes neck. HE wasn’t expecting Lok to moan at that, nor was he expecting to feel nails rake down his back, causing him to throw his head back in a moan. Who would have known he was into that? Lok smirked as he realized this, digging his nails in just a little deeper, causing another moan to slip from his lovers lips, and a harder thrust deeper inside of him. Dante went back to biting at his neck, causing Lok to arch up, allowing for better accesses to his prostate, which Dante took advantage of, It wasn’t long before he began to lose control.

“Oh shit, Dante, I can’t I’m going,” before he could finish his sentence, he covered his own chest in white ropes. He clenched down on Dante, causing his hips to stutter as he yelled out and collapsed on top of him. They lay there like that for a while before Dante slowly pulled out and rolled over, causing Lok to roll on top of him.

“I love you, Lok.” Dante said, breath finally evening out, as he rubbed the blondes lower back. 

“I love you, too Dante.” He replied smiling. “We’ll have to do that more often.” He said with a satisfied sigh, causing Dante to laugh.

“Oh, we will, don’t you worry about that. But for now, why don’t we clean up, and relax before bed?” He said lifting the blonde in his arms as they walked towards the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best smut, but they are both virgins so.... Let me know if you want to see more, or if you prefer to explore the fluff with minimum smut.


End file.
